


Stay.

by modmerseygirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modmerseygirl/pseuds/modmerseygirl
Summary: Reflections on Exegol and the power of the Dyad. Perhaps there is more to the story....
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Stay.

_“Ben.”_

Rey was _alive_. She was gazing at him with so much love in her eyes, and with the most radiant smile on her lips. He could feel the ebbing of his life force. He knew that his heartbeat was slowing, that each breath was more shallow. And yet, Ben had never felt more alive, as he held the woman he loved in his arms. He knew that he had given her all he had. He would do it again without hesitation, if it meant that it would save Rey. He would do anything for her.

They were both trembling. She stretched out her hand and softly touched his hair, his cheek. He could feel her caressing his neck. Oh, stars. He loved her so much. He wanted her to know….

Suddenly, she was kissing him. He brought her closer, tightening their embrace, weaving his hand through her hair. He had never known such happiness, and through their bond, she was telling him the same with all the thankfulness and abundant emotion in her heart. This cascade of feeling was like a tidal wave washing over them.

_“Ben, I love you more than you could ever imagine. I love you. Be with me….always.”_

In those seconds, they lived a lifetime.

Their wedding. Hands joined, both of them crying as they spoke their vows. Words weren’t necessary for the love they felt for one another.

After the ceremony, Lando gave him a wink and a loose salute that made him instantly think of his Dad. He knew how much his parents had loved Rey, and he could sense their delight through the Force.

The first time Ben and Rey made love, in the Captain’s Quarters of the Falcon. He had considered more romantic places for it to happen, but neither of them wanted to wait. They had difficulty _not_ carving out time for lovemaking in the days and years hence, as it was something they both enjoyed. A lot.

The birth of their children, two boys and a girl. They couldn’t believe it. Their love had made three new lives. Traveling as a family through so many different worlds. Always finding home, because they were together.

As they broke apart from the kiss, Ben laughed and smiled. He never had been more at peace, more complete. Through their bond, he understood Rey echoed those feelings and that she had shared the visions from their future. Her eyes glittered with tears, and he could not stop himself from scanning her face as if to memorize it. He knew they would never be apart. They had a bond nothing could break, not even death.

He was lightheaded, and knew it wouldn’t be long. He wanted more time with her here. Even in this godforsaken Exegol. So much more time.

Rey grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly. _“No, you aren’t leaving me. You can’t.”_

Tears were slipping down her cheeks and he tried to speak, but he was falling. He could feel her trying to heal him again. To return what he had selflessly offered her.

_“I love you, Rey. I love you more than anything.”_

Like their first force bond. She had taken his hand. Ben’s hand.

And then, from far away, he heard his mother’s voice. _“Ben. You’re not done here yet. You’ve got to stay.”_

The love and determination behind those words, the galaxy-shaking strength. Unmistakably the grit, grace and stubbornness of Leia Organa. He had felt her die, but before she passed into the Cosmic Force she had waited for her beloved son. She gave her life force to him, like he had done for Rey. It was his mother’s final act of love.

He opened his eyes, as Rey gazed down on him in astonishment and ecstatic joy.

It was just the beginning. They had that lifetime to explore, side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs to my fabulous beta thesassywallflower! 
> 
> Ever since I first saw “The Rise of Skywalker,” I have thought a lot about the Rey and Ben love scene, and whether they each caught glimpses of their future during that magnificent kiss. There’s so much about their Dyad that we don’t know. Their love transcends space and time. I also feel very hopeful that Ben will return one day, and that when he disappeared something extraordinary happened.....


End file.
